1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable indifferent reference electrode pole and more particularly an electrode pole which can be used to facilitate both stimulation and cardioversion/defibrillation of all four heart chambers.
2. Description of Related Art
Implantable pacing leads are known since about 1960, the time when the first pacemaker was implanted. The use of pacemakers has continued to grow during the 1970s due to improved reliability and, in particular, higher breakage resistance of the electrode devices and due to good fixing of the electrode-tip in the right atrium. However, pacing therapy for treating congestive heart failure often requires left ventricular or left atrial stimulation, either alone or in conjunction with right ventricular stimulation and defibrillation usage.
Left ventricular access leads have been developed which are introduced through the coronary sinus and then advanced through the coronary veins so that an electrode can be positioned on the surface of the left ventricle near the apex of the heart.
For permanent stimulation of the left heart chambers, especially the left atrium there is as yet no simple solution. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a quick and easy access via the intra-atrial septum to the left atrium and the left ventricle further providing the possibility of exact positioning of the electrode during stimulation or cardioversion/defibrillation, thus giving the chance for a successful therapy of atrial and ventricular fibrillation.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for an implantable indifferent electrode pole that allows for facilitation of stimulation for all four heart chambers. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.